Euphonious
by wildblessedfreedom
Summary: A series of unconnected AU one-shots featuring James and Lily; their love remains strong, whatever universe they're in. Taking requests, see first chapter for more information.


_Okay, so followers on tumblr (I'm wild-blessed-freedom, in case anyone wants to follow me!) will know that I like anything AU Jily, but when it comes to writing multi-chapters I'm not so good at motivation. I decided to write some AU one-shots and upload them onto here, so they'll all be unconnected, but under one title. For example, one chapter might be Jily in a Titanic setting, the next in the muggle world. For some I might upload two or more parts, but I'll always clarify when I'm doing that. _

_Please let me know what you think, either on here or tumblr! Also, if you have an requests, I'm happy to write them when I have the time :) _

**AU: James as Lily's mentor in The Hunger Games**

(Note: May turn into part 1 of 2)

* * *

><p>The elevator ride seems to take even longer than usual, made even more so by the tense silence that lies between the pair standing in it. James can feel the panic radiating off of her, hear the inner workings of her mind as she tries to sort through all of the information that she needs before going into the arena. He remembers it well; when Alastor had been his mentor, he had been told to clear his head; but how could he, when one small mistake in the cornucopia could be the difference between life and death?<p>

Her breathing is growing slightly rapid now, and he spares a glance at her. While he doesn't know what horrors this year's arena holds, he can tell by the outfit she's wearing that she's heading into cold conditions, what with the padded jacket, thick sturdy boots and the fact that her long red hair has been purposefully left down.

However he doesn't dwell on the outfit for long, because the way she's trembling is enough to make him clench his fists at his sides, once again hit by that fresh wave of anger at the Capitol for putting both Lily and him in this situation. But no, he has to control his anger until she's left. As her mentor he needs to be calm, collected at her send-off.

The elevator doors open abruptly, and they both step into the blue-grey room in unison. The air there is cold, and both pairs of eyes immediately land on the large, glass tube on the other side of the room that will take Lily into the arena. As the doors close behind her, he turns to her, and she finally turns her body so that she is facing him too. The blank expression on her face is suddenly replaced by one of complete terror, and whatever advice he was about to give leaves his brain as he pulls her into a bone-crushing hug.

She's breathing heavily to the point of hyperventilation as he holds her tight, possibly too tight for a normal mentor-tribute hug. Not that James cares.

'Lily-' He begins, but the words die in his throat. Suddenly, the majority of what he needs to tell her is not advice for the arena, but his own thoughts and emotions. He's repeated his advice, tips and tricks so many times that she's memorised it completely, and she's an intelligent girl, he knows that.

Her hair smells like coconut as his nose brushes against it, and he wants to memorise every detail of this moment. Because despite the fear and agony that lies between them, this is the closest they've been since they kissed for the first time two days beforehand, something that James has been pushing aside ever since.

Because as much as he wants to kiss her again, his love isn't what she needs right now. What she needs is a clear head, set goals for the arena. She needs to be prepared, ready to face the other tributes.

'I'm scared.' She suddenly breathes into his ear, and he realises that until now, Lily has been nothing but determined, brave and keeping her fear hidden as much as she can. Sometimes she's slipped of course, he's been able to see the cracks, but now it is clearly etched in her voice, in her shaking and in her face. He pulls away suddenly but still holds her close, gripping her shoulders firmly while pressing his forehead against her own. Fighting to keep his voice steady, he stares at her while she looks at the floor.

'Don't, Lily. You can do this, okay? You can.' He tries to feed positive energy into her, but right now all he can feel himself is numbness.

'_40 seconds.'_

At the sound of the robotic voice coming from the speakers, Lily's hand reaches up to grip the one resting on her shoulder, and he can feel the sweat of her palms on the back of his hand.

'But-'

'No buts. I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise. Remember, run straight away to find water and _avoid the bloodbath, _do you understand me?' He grips onto her even tighter as he emphasises his last piece of advice, and she nods determinedly.

'I promise.' She tells him in a shaky voice, but she's beginning to put down those walls again, the walls she'll have in the arena to hide her fear and mask every ounce of uncertainty in order to survive the ordeal. James sighs before abruptly letting go and pulling her into another quick hug as she clings onto him.

He's faced the arena before, endured the nightmares that have occurred every night since, but suddenly he's willing to endure it all again. He wishes he could replace her, send her home back to her family, give her another chance at living and not make her face the horrors that will stay with her for the rest of her life.

'_20 seconds.'_

They're both silent apart from their own footsteps as Lily walks into the glass tube, and James hears it seal shut as soon as she's stepped completely inside. He moves towards her instinctively, until his body is right against the glass, barely inches away from where she stands on the other side. She presses her hands against the glass, her face afraid and pleading as the countdown begins before she's sent up.

_Be brave, _he mouthes through the glass, and raises a hand until it's pressed against Lily's through the glass, and she clenches her jaw as tears fill her eyes. She pauses before nodding adamantly, before mouthing something else.

_Thank you. _She tells him, and he's about to ask what for when suddenly the platform is moving upwards, and she's pulled her hand away from his as she stares upwards, fearful of what she will find. He feels his heart split into two as she looks down once more, her terrified eyes seeking out his before the light envelopes her, and she's gone.

Slowly removing his trembling hand from the glass, he suddenly feels numb inside, and bites down on his tongue to stop himself from throwing up. He suddenly realises that maybe, that was the last time she would look at him with those eyes. Maybe he would never be able to tell her that he loved her, or hold her in his arms.

In his arms, she would be safe. In his arms, she may never be.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave feedback in a review or on tumblr! (wild-blessed-freedom) Thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
